Wiki.theppn
Welcome to The wiki about Japanese pop culture that since (Month) (Year) Please join us in making Wiki.ThePPN the number 1 reference for Japanese pop culture. Building on the core idea of Wikipedia, this is an attempt to create a complete reference to Japanese pop culture. From detailed information about musicians and their releases, to models and television show episode guides, there are no limitations on what can be covered here as long as it relates back to Asian pop culture in some way. This is an open Wiki that anyone can edit. Accurate and helpful information is always welcome so feel free to add to or extend anything you see. Changes are monitored by other users and all edits can be reversed with a couple clicks. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. Regular Wikipedia entries do not contain links to song and album titles, but as this is a music and media focused site please mark all songs, singles, albums, genres, soundtrack appearances, and so forth as links. If a band (such as D'espairs Ray and Due le Quartz) has an alternate spelling, please make a redirect page for the alternate one. How to use redirects can be found here. More editing notes and tutorial links can be found on the Help page. This Wiki uses Japanese Kanji on many pages. If you see a bunch of question marks in a row on a line of text, you do not have Kanji fonts. However, most modern operating systems (Windows XP, OS X, Linux) have many languages and fonts built in, and it's just a matter of enabling them somewhere in the "Language" section of the control panel. Consult your operating system help guide for more instructions or check out Using Japanese language on your computer. You can browse the content of the Wiki by using the categories to the right. The search box to the left allows you to quickly locate artists, song titles, television shows and more. If you want to see the latest edits and additions, visit the page. Interested in what is happening in the world of J-Pop and Asian culture? Check out the Current events. For a common list of words and terms used throughout the Wiki, browse the Dictionary. * lists all the pages that we don't have but are needed to complete the encyclopedia, cookies to those who fill the gaps. * lists the entries which are teeny tiny and are in desperate need of more data. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse